


Reflections

by MemoryDragon



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, b_e drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor always reminded him of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I make any claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** Actually, not much for this one...  
>  **Notes:** Written for the best_enemies 100 drabble challenge. The prompt was 'Water'. I had actually meant to post this officially a while ago, but could never find the pictures of the stream that I wrote the non-Master reflections at. Sadness, I know. Anyway, enjoy it now, if belatedly?
> 
> **Originally Posted:** Nov. 21, 2011

The Master stared down at the stream, watching the water dance across the rocks in little waves. The Doctor had always reminded him of the water. Never still or quiet, rushing past any obstacle in his way with righteous belief that he was right. Even now, with the Doctor exiled to Earth, it was only a matter of time before he overcame the dam the Time Lords had built to pent him up.

Bending down at the stream, the Master let the cool water slide through his fingers mournfully as the sunlight peeked out from the clouds. He found a smooth stone and picked it up, turning it over in his fingers before skipping it across the stream. It skipped three times, making some very satisfying ripples before sinking to the bottom. The ripples were gone in a matter of seconds though, swept away by the current as quickly as if they had never been there.

The Master scowled. The rock's impact on the water was too fleeting to make an impression. It was the rock that would be changed the most, slowly worn away by the water over the centuries until there was nothing left of it. Was that what would happen to him, if the Doctor still refused his advances? Or could he build enough pebbles to finally make an impact and stop the water in its tracks?

He stood up and brushed himself off, sparing one last glace at the stream before walking off.

~FIN~


End file.
